As the requirements for data storage, retrieval, and analysis has increased, the need for cheaper and faster data storage devices has also increased. Data storage devices, such as disc drives, magnetic tapes, etc., store data on a different recording media using different storage technologies such as magnetic recording, optical recording, etc. Disc drives are widely used as data storage device in computing systems. Disc drives used in embedded systems include many internal files stored in internal storage to support system functions. For instance, in hard disc drives (HDD), there are many system information files, which are stored on a system zone of the HDD. Such files may store information, such as system defects, user defects, direct off scan (DOS), etc. These information is stored in various files that are allocated in system zone on different tracks of the HDD.